


But why do I have to close my eyes?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Reader laughs when nervous, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony proposes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Tony pops a question. Your reaction isn’t the one he quite expected.





	But why do I have to close my eyes?

“Just close your eyes.” Tony insisted.

“But  _why_ do I have to close my eyes?” You looked at him.

You were in the living room, and he was insisting for the latest ten minutes that you should close your eyes.

“Can’t you just trust me?” You boyfriend stated. “It is not like an alien will show up behind you  _right now._ ”

You stared at him for a moment, but crossed your arms and closed your eyes.

“Fine. My eyes are closed.” You sighed.

The only thing you heard for a moment was silent and Tony cleaned his throat.

“Okay, open them now.”

When you complied, you were met with a Tony who was  _on his knees,_ holding a box with a  _diamond ring_  with a  _silver band_ and a nervous look on his face.

“So, I know I’m not the perfect guy and we both know I’m not that romantic, but I know this is very important to both of us.” He said, looking up at your face and blushing like a tomato. “So, Y/N, I love you. You are the most amazing person in the world and you are my whole world. Will you marry…”

But he didn’t even have an opportunity to finish.

You started laughing. Not giggling,  **laughing out loud**. You weren’t trying to be mean, you were just  _nervous,_ and Tony  **knew** you laughed when you were nervous.

When the other members of the team entered the room with smiles, their faces fell when they faced the scene.

“Is Y/N supposed to laugh?” Vision looked at Wanda and Clint, who stood by his side.

Tony was blushing even more, deeply frustrated and ready to stand up, and you forced yourself to answer before he could think of giving up.

“I do.” You breathed out between laughter. “I do, I do.”

Ýou gave him your hand and Tony put the ring on your finger, standing up quickly and holding you as you laughed more.

“I’m so sorry.” You managed to say. “I… Can’t… I can’t stop… I…”

He put his fingers under your chin and pulled you to a kiss, interrupting you. Slowly, your laugh died and you managed to kiss him back.

“I love you. “ You finally said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
